ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostfreak (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
Ghostfreak is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos in Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Ghostfreak. Appearance In his sun-shielded form, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. The skin around his fingers and tail are missing, revealing the black claws and tail of his true form. He also has the facet joints that his true form has, though they are larger and more curved. In addition, his lines have been rearranged slightly. In his true form, he has his Alien Force appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has black claws and grey-purple skin as well as small black spikes on the back of his hands. The facet joints on his back are larger and more curved. The pointed parts of his skull are longer. He has his original series voice. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. Ben hovers in a dark green background, with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him, as he crouches down, his back curving unnaturally, growing longer. Ben's legs fuse together forming a tail as it grows and curls. His ring and pinky fingers merge into one, as his fingers grow longer and thinner and spikes protrude down his back. His skull turns upside down as his right eye disappears, while his left eye becomes diamond-shaped. His skin turns gray purple as some of it tears off from his tail. Finally, a second skin, colored white with black lines, covers his body. The Infinimatrix symbol pops out of his chest. Ghostfreak brandishes his claws, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. Ghostfreak can stick his claws into his head and sting them. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of people. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. Ghostfreak and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and the images in the gallery. Gallery POTO_GhostfreakTrueForm.png|Ghostfreak's true form Ghostfreak_POTO.png|Ghostfreak's sun-shielded form's original design Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ectonurites Category:Anur System Category:Anur Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Invisibility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:One-Eyed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Ghost Aliens